Without Intention
by lecelli
Summary: A new year has arrived when Hermione finds herself spending more and more time with Draco unintentionally and dealing revenge and secrecy. As prefect duties call and a new student arrives, how close will their relationship become? DMHG and others.
1. A New Student, A New Year

**Disclaimer**: Most of this isn't mine. But the plot is.

**Summary**: A new student arrives at Hogwarts, entrancing the male majority of Hogwarts with her looks. When Draco and Hermione are forced to team up to help settle the new student in, Draco has an evil plan on his mind, while Hermione only has good intentions. Will the event with all its bickering bring the pair further apart or closer together? DMHG

**Author's Note**: Sorry if anyone is offended by my interpretation of Elise and how she has trouble speaking English….** IN THIS, BLAISE IS A PREFECT:D **Adds some variety, I guess. The next chapter will be longer.

**Chapter One: A New Student, A New Year**

"Now, I know my arrival is unexpected, but I won't be staying too long-", Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts announced at a prefect meeting, a place where he usually did not visit.

He had only done so once, at last year's meeting informing the prefects and heads of the security changes that would have to occur due to the war…

The war that had been started by Voldemort, the Dark Lord, one of the most powerful wizards of all time. Although, Voldemort always miraculously returned, despite constantly being defeated by Harry Potter. Harry Potter attended Hogwarts and was only a boy of sixteen who had lost many he loved fighting Voldemort, but still continued. In fact, that very summer Harry had again defeated Voldemort, but all expected his return, as usual. It was a temporary relief. It was that which made Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, worried.

"But, important matters cause important meetings to occur. Now, as prefects from last year would know, security regulations still apply. You will receive your patrolling timetables by owl," the old wizard explained carefully. "You must be very prompt and begin patrolling before or just when your time slot begins, not afterwards, " he eyed some particular prefects, one being Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was evil, in Hermione's opinion. His dad was a death eater, a follower of Voldemort, and had been locked away in Azkaban. Hermione figured he deserved it. It was Harry who had been responsible for having Draco's father sent to prison. This meant that Draco absolutely loathed Hermione and Harry and their friends as well, in fact, he had for quite some time. He hated almost everyone. Hermione just assumed he was born evil.

Draco smirked, before Dumbledore continued, "You must only patrol the areas you have been instructed to patrol, you will go no further. If you do, however, come across anything, whether it be something or _someone_ that does belong there- a ghost, or a student, you will handle the situation in an appropriate manner."

The prefects looked at Dumbledore, who had not been carefree and happy since the end of fourth year, when a student had been killed by Voldemort.

"Now, on a lighter note, a new sixth year student has arrived. I expect a least two students to help her settle into Hogwarts. Her name is Elise Cantane, she was sorted at the ceremony into Slytherin. I am expecting a Slytherin student to volunteer, with busy schedules and settling in the first-year students, teachers do not have time to give her a tour of the Slytherin common room, or for that matter educate her on the Slytherin manner, whatever it may be," Dumbledore paused, eyeing each student in the room very carefully, "Also, it is desired that a student from another house volunteers to promote interhouse unity and so Ms. Cantane can become familiar with students outside of their house…" Dumbledore eyed Hermione, who blinked slowly, and as she did rolled her eye brows. But nevertheless raised her hand slowly into the air anyway.

"I'll volunteer sir," Hermione said, as Dumbledore gave her nod to indicate his approval.

Across the table from Hermione sat Malfoy, who leaned closer to his friend Blaise Zabini and whispered, "Oi, Elise Cantane? She was the one sorted today, right?"  
"Yeah, the tall, thin, blonde one," Blaise replied, giving his friend a wink.  
"Awesome, I'd volunteer," he smirked.

Draco was one of the least expected students to raise his hand in the room of prefects and as he did, other students furrowed their eyebrows, except Blaise of course, who knew the very reason as to why his friend who usually could not care less about helping people was volunteeringly, well, volunteering. 

Dumbledore seemed pleased, he clapped his hands together with glee and said, "Alright then, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, good luck, she's waiting just outside. And I expect you two to get along; I don't want a chance of interhouse unity to be spoiled by your constant bickering which seems to be a habit you two share when alone." He lowered his glasses, eyeing the pair before he bid farewell and left the prefect meeting room.

And as he did, Draco smirked with pride, having felt he had certainly made a good choice in opting to help… Even if it meant he would be forced to work with a mudblood, he provided a chance for him to perhaps promote unity between the Cantane girl and himself.

Hermione tugged on the sleeve of her friend Ron's shirt, and titled her head into Malfoy's direction.

Ron laughed, but felt sympathy towards his friend, "I reckon, Hermione! Who would have thought he would've volunteered, bit of a bad catch, I'd say… Don't worry, if he tries anything, I'll kill him."

"As assuring as that is Ron, thanks anyway, but no… As long as he covers the Slytherin introduction part, we're fine, right? I mean, I just have to help her around and show her places _outside_ the Slytherin dorms."

"Yeah, yeah I guess, if Malfoy bothers to help at all, that is," Ron pointed out.

"Why else would he volunteer…?" She glanced over at Malfoy who was grinning at his friend Blaise, making obscene gestures and laughing, "As long as we don't bicker we'll get it over and done with, I mean, how hard can it be?"

Ron grinned, slapping Hermione on the back roughly, forgetting that she was not as tough as some of quidditch players on Ron's team, "Exactly!"

However, both knew that Malfoy was a prick, to put it simply… This opportunity only meant that he was provided with more chances to insult Hermione. Which was probably most of her time, what, with prefect meetings and being in the same classes for almost everything? She figured herself doomed; she may as well live with bloody Malfoy.

The head of the School stood and shuffled some papers, "Right, that's about it. I don't expect to call any meetings soon. And remember everything Dumbledore said about the patrols, good night!" The two heads left the room, soon followed by other prefects, leaving Ron, Blaise, Draco and Hermione behind.

Draco approached Hermione, smirking, "So, mudblood, any ideas to what we're going to do?"

Ron rolled his eyes and said between his teeth, "Don't call her a mudblood!" Malfoy always had called Hermione a mudblood since the first time when they were in second grade at Hogwarts. It has become a habit of his, even something Hermione had come accustomed to… An over used derogatory term that each time he said it meant less and less to her.

Hermione smiled slightly at Ron, pleased for his efforts but knew saying such a thing would get himself more annoyed then Malfoy. Malfoy didn't care. He was like that.

"Piss off Weasley, you're girlfriend is talking about serious stuff now- we don't want to confuse you."

Hermione blushed, she always did. Everyone always assumed Ron and Hermione were together, but things weren't like that at all.

"Why, you th-," Ron began. Before stopping after an annoyed Hermione interrupted him.

She knew she could never like Ron more than a friend, he was angered to easily. She felt she could not rely on him to defend her without ending up in the Hospital Wing with several broken bones and a bruised ego.

Hermione sighed, "Look Ron, just leave, okay, I'll tell you about it later."

"The mudblood is right, Weasley… Leave. " Malfoy said, before tilting his head to the door, gesturing for Blaise to leave as well.

Ron looked slightly taken aback by Hermione's response, and furrowed his brow, "Right. Fine, I'll leave, but only because she told me to, Malfoy, not because you want me to."

Malfoy didn't seem to care less, "Pfft, whatever, Weasley."

Ron left, annoyed with Malfoy, as usual, not before stopping in amazement at the girl outside of the room. Blaise, who copied his actions unintentionally, shortly followed him. "Damn." Blaise said, realising that Ms. Elise Cantane much more appealing up close than further away, like she had been from the Slytherin table when she was sorted.

"Finally!" Malfoy said, leaning against a chair, we his arms folded. "Right Granger, you don't have to do any of this, I mean, I don't mind doing it at all… accompanying her around showing her where bathrooms and.._ broom cupboards _are, and places of the like."

Hermione immediately realised Malfoy's real intentions behind volunteering. "You sleaze! You're only doing this for your own benefit! And to think some people are probably think how nice you are to volunteer! I should've known…"

Malfoy stopped pacing and his hand fell from his hair, "Yeah and-? Why are you doing this, then? For _her_ benefit?"

Hermione paused, "Yeah, I guess.. Wait, no, not really… I don't really know why I'm doing it actually, Malfoy, but at least my intentions are innocent in comparison to your's," she admitted. "Anyway, I told Dumbledore I'd help, so I will, right? So the first thing I suggest we do is at least let the poor girl know what's going on and let her in!"

Malfoy nodded curtly, actually agreeing, before opening the door of the room, to find a tall, thin, blonde girl waiting expectantly at the door.

"Oh, hello it eez someone who can help me!" Elise giggled, offering her hand out to Malfoy, who had his eyes seriously enlarged, "Ah, I am Elizee Cantane! I come from Beaxutons!"

Malfoy who usually acted cool around women had no control over the situation at that moment, "Heh... Figures..." He almost _smiled_ before shaking her hand.

The two stood in the door for several moments, before Hermione coughed slightly and laughed, "Right, anyway, I'm Hermione… Malfoy, or Draco, whatever, and I will be accompanying you around the school helping you to settle in… And stuff.. Yeah, so.."

Elise giggled, "Oh, well, hello Hermyknee! Thank you for your kind gezture! I am quite.. appre..appre..-"

"Appreciative?" Malfoy asked, slightly dazed.

"Oui, oui! That is it, Draco! I am quite appreseetive of youze both!" Elise smiled, her intentions good. Well, much better than Malfoy's, at least. "I am sorry, my engleeze izn't too good, I am just still learning the bazics, do youze know where I could find a tutor?"

Draco's eyes lit up, "I happen to be a good tutor, I can give you lessons… In a room... Alone..." Draco smirked, very pleased with how is brain was functioning.

"Oooh, I would lurve that, thank you, Draco! Now, where can I find a bathroom?" Elise asked.

Hermione before able to help, saw Draco offering to help her find the bathroom. "I've got it now, go…Leave, Granger."

"-But Malfoy, we need to organise the situation! We need to plan who does what and-,"

"Look, Granger, don't worry. We'll organise it tomorrow, me and Elise will meet you at breakfast."

"Alright, but we really need to get organised then!" She warned.

"And we will, c'mon Elise, this way." He said to Hermione, preoccupied with girl in front of him.

"Thank you Hermyknee for ze help!" Elise called out to Hermione as Draco led her towards the girl's bathroom.

"Yeah..." Hermione muttered to herself, frustrated she had volunteered to help.

The opportunity meant she had more of a chance as being chosen for Head girl the proceeding year. Even if she could not imagine tolerating spending anymore time with Malfoy she knew she still had her friends to support her.

**Author's Note**: In the next few chapters I'll try to make Elise less of a ditzy bimbo. She has to be in Slytherin for some reason, right? Please R&R:) I'd really appreciate some advice!


	2. A Stressed Breakfast and Potions Class

**Disclaimer**: The characters, place and most of this is not mine, it is J.K. Rowling's.

**Summary**: A new year has arrived when Hermione, although she tries to escape, finds herself spending more and more time with Draco unintentionally. As prefect duties call and a new student arrives, how close will their relationship become? DMHG and others.

**Author's Note**: I would really appreciate if people would review, I do not appreciate at flames, but critique is welcome!

**Chapter Two: A Stressed Breakfast and Potions Class  
**

Hermione woke up that morning with an annoying feeling, something that would not get off her chest… something that was annoying her.

"That's right," she sighed to herself as she lay in bed, her hair tousled, "Malfoy."

"Never thought I'd hear the name Malfoy in one of the Gryffindor bedrooms," Ginny Weasley giggled, as she sat down at the edge of Hermione's bed, "So what's up? I mean, what's with the frustrated look and me hearing news of Malfoy?"

Hermione smiled briefly at Ginny, her good friend, before stretching and yawning, "Well, there's this new student at Hogwarts, as you know and-."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Trust me, I know. French girl, right? Tall, thin and blonde? I saw the majority of men at Hogwarts staring at her last night as she got sorted, makes it a bit hard for us, short and red haired girls, I think. Bit hard to compete, with that one."

"Yeah, well, she's okay, I'm not too worried, it's just I have to show her around the school and Malfoy volunteered to assist, as well. We need to organise how we will help her settle in, but Malfoy only has suggestive intentions, as he obviously is like most of the other male population at Hogwarts, infatuated with Elise!"

"Mmm, Malfoy's hot." Ginny said, staring in the corner of the room with a small smile on her lips, "Not that my brother would approve of that."

"-But Malfoy's really annoying! Can't he just get over his hormonal feelings and show some organisation?" Hermione asked Ginny rhetorically.

Malfoy was plaguing her thoughts constantly; she could not get him out of his head! His rude comments and his annoying ways… Was she having the same effect on him?

Ginny giggled, "Look Hermione, listen to yourself, it's your second last year! Relax, have fun! Okay, so Malfoy is only interested about Elise's body rather than helping settle her into Hogwarts, but are you really going to let him get to you?."

"Well, no…" Hermione sighed, knowing Ginny was right, but not wanting to admit to it. "But I'm not going get you and Malfoy together, you know that right?"

Ginny laughed, "I know, I mean, he's hot and all, but I can't stand his personality… well, apart from the bad boy image… Give me some credit, Hermione."

"You're right," Hermione laughed, even though having not gotten over her Malfoy problem, she felt slightly happier, "I might go to breakfast, I'm meeting Malfoy there."

Ginny stood from Hermione's bed and warned Hermione, "Hermione, to work with him, you have to understand him," Ginny sighed, as though Hermione knew little, or nothing about boys.

"Malfoy is always fashionably late… and I mean always," she continued. "Don't expect him to be there at,-" she checked the clock on the wall, "half past six in the morning, I mean, he's not going to change his schedule for your needs."

Hermione hesitated before answering, "You're right, Ginny. I'll turn up later, but early enough so we have enough time to get organised."

She hoped he would turn up, he had said he would be there anyway, hadn't he? Or perhaps he had been too preoccupied with Elise?

Elise was, Hermione admitted, much more then she would ever be, in looks, at least.

No, she wasn't jealous, but she felt humiliated and out of place when Harry or Ron flirted with girls… It was awkward, she hated to think that if they were in a relationship they would pay less attention to her...

It was 7:30 when Hermione arrived at the Great Hall, just before the time when the owls were due to arrive. She took her usual seat in the Great Hall, across from Harry, next to Ron.

"Hey Hermione, bit later than usual…" Harry greeted her, followed by Ron who was curious to know what had happened the night before at the Prefect meeting after he had left.

"Yeah, I'm meeting Malfoy, Ron's told you why, I assume, and I figured he wouldn't be here until at least 7:30 or 8:00, and I didn't want to be waiting for him for too long… And no Ron, nothing happened."

"Good," Ron replied, taking a bite out of a piece of toast.

Ron had once had a crush on Hermione, but had since moved on. Although, he still found himself jealous when she spent time alone with other guys, like in fourth year with Victor Krum. He was just looking out for her, he figured, that's what friends did for each other. It was his natural instincts.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, sorry about that too, by the way. Guess you can't really help it, can you?" He asked, before eyeing the ceiling where he saw flocks of owls enter the Great Hall, "Hey, look, the post's arrived..."

Maybe it was just because she a muggleborn, but Hermione still was amazed by the sight of the all the owls flying into the Great Hall at breakfasts. She had always read it muggle books that owls were hard to train, but it was amazing how they just all came together to deliver mail…

Two owls approached her with two envelopes attached to their feet, just as she expected. She usually received the most mail at the beginning of the school year.

One letter was from Dumbledore:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

I assume all is organised between Mr. Malfoy and yourself regarding Ms. Cantene. Ms. Cantene is in most of the same classes as the two of you, so you will need no more time to show her around Hogwarts other than the time in between classes. I Hope that you two will get along well, I would prefer Ms. Cantene sees the more lighthearted side of a school, rather than the rivalry and dislike.

Thank you again for volunteering to help.  
- Professor Dumbledore

She had expected a letter from Dumbledore; she had imagined he would have said something similar to what he wrote in the letter, or at least something the like.

The second letter regarded her prefect rounds:

_Hermione Granger,_

As prefect you are expected to patrol the halls after bed hours.

You will start patrolling on Tuesday with Mr. Malfoy from 9-30-11:30. You will patrol the outside of the Charms classrooms, then the 3rd floor.

You are not allowed to enter any of the rooms in the 3rd floor corridor, prying eyes are not welcome. If by any chance you expect someone is in one of the rooms, you must alert a professor at once.

These are your shifts for the remainder of the year unless you are otherwise informed.

Once you have finished patrol, you and your partner must fill out a piece of parchment informing the Headmaster upon what you did/did not discover whilst patrolling.

Thank you for your co-operation, if you have any worries with your times, please consult your Head of House.

Head Girl  
Marina Redéve

Hermione's drink spilled from her mouth all over her robes in a very un-lady-like type of fashion. She frantically seized her wand from the table and removed the liquid immediately, as Ron and Harry watched her comically.

"Hermione, uh, you okay?" Ron asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I just got my prefect shifts, nine thirty to eleven thirty with Malfoy," Hermione explained, "It says, ",_ if you have any worries with your times, please consult your Head of House"_, what if you have a problem with your partner? Oh this isn't my year, it really isn't."

Ginny had just arrived and peered over Hermione's shoulder and read the note. "Wow Hermione, from what you've told me it seems fate's desperate to make you spend as much time with Malfoy as possible."

"It would seem that way, yes," she admitted with a sigh, "this year's going to be hectic! When I'm not with Malfoy, I'll be studying or doing homework, when do I get time to socialise with friends?" Hermione complained.

"You don't." Harry pointed out, glad he hadn't been made prefect.

"Shit!" Ron said, his eyes enlarged as he read his patrolling shifts, "I'm with Pansy!"

Ginny and Harry laughed at Ron, as unfortunate as it was, Pansy was not dangerous like Malfoy, she really held no real threat to Ron.

All he would have to expect was constant abuse and hearing her whine.

"Don't worry Ron," Ginny comforted her brother, "Her parents are neutral when it comes to the war and good and bad….All she is a slut, a ditzy one too. God, it'd be funny hanging around her, sometimes the things I hear her say in the Girl's Bathrooms…"

Harry agreed, "Yeah… She used to with Malfoy, right? I heard he couldn't stand her."

Hermione brought her hand up from her hands, "Speaking of Malfoy, where is he? It's a ten past eight, if he's late I'll murder him."

"I reckon I'd murder him anyway," Ron said to no one in particular as he took a bite into another piece of toast, "Oi Ginny, where you going?" Ron realised as his sister stood from the table.

"Just to the... library, you know, study and all. I'll catch up with you guys later, probably tonight, sorry," Ginny said taking two bites of a croissant and sculling down her pumpkin juice in a mouthful before leaving, "Right, see ya' guys."

Harry, Ron and Hermione awkwardly waved at Ginny, confused by her sudden desire to leave. Leaving for the library during breakfast had always been a trait of Hermione's, not something Ginny was usually likely to do.

"That was odd, to say the least," Hermione mused, as she scanned the hall looking for Malfoy who was still yet to appear, "What could she possibly be studying for this time of year?"

Harry grinned at Hermione, "Finally you see the stupidity in doing such a thing, Hermione, you growing up."

She shot a glare at Harry jokingly.

Ron agreed, "Ginny was like that all summer, kept leaving for Diagon Alley without telling us, got Mum a bit worried, especially when she kept sending letters to people. She refused to tell us who they were to..."

"Yeah well, I'm sure she's okay, probably just some minor issue, like something with one of her friends. She probably wouldn't want us to get involved, I imagine. Girls are like that."

"I guess you're right, Harry… She was fine this morning when we talked in our dorm, anyway," Hermione pointed out, despite that she knew Ginny better than Harry.  
Would Ginny not have told her something like that? They were close friends after all.

She promised herself she would talk to Ginny later that night, anyway.

Hermione checked the enchanted clock in the Great Hall, angered to find the time was 8:20 and Malfoy _still_ hadn't arrived with Elise, meaning Hermione only had a quarter of an hour to organise the Elise situation with Malfoy before classes began.

Hermione certainly did not want to display tardiness, especially when she was particularly keen on being chosen for head girl next year.

She scanned the hall and watched students leave and bid farewell to their friends. Harry and Ron had left for their classes, apologising to Hermione and ensuring her that Malfoy would arrive soon.

However, he still had not appeared with Elise

And this angered her greatly.

Hermione was one of the few students at Hogwarts who knew that although Slytherins stereotypically appeared to all be evil and Malfoy-like, (well, other than Elise) they did have some varying traits.

Ravenclaw students generally were always early to breakfast and keen to get to classes and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students arrived whenever they desired. However, Slytherins were black and white.

The Slytherins either arrived early, or late.

The more rebellious chose to arrive late, while others who often mysteriously were always busy with Merlin knows what, (Deatheater duties, perhaps?) turned up early to breakfast. Hermione had slowly discovered this as she spent more years at Hogwarts.

Malfoy was always late to breakfast, just like Ginny had told her early in the dormitory. But he was never _this_ late, was he just trying to aggravate Hermione?

Most likely.

He had an annoying tendency to do so.

Then, Hermione watched as the minute hand slowly rested on the roman symbol for the number five.

"I'm sick of this!" Hermione thought to herself as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder with rage, "I'm not waiting any longer for him, I'll speak to him in Potions."

She waved politely at some first years who were still seated at the Gryffindor table, obviously not eager to begin classes.

And then, with only 5 minutes until her Potions class began, she tore at a rapid pace, as fast as she could go with a heavy bag and school shoes on, through the Halls, passing students and portraits who called her rude for running at such a fast pace indoors.

When Hermione finally reached the Dungeons, she opened the door and immediately sighed, relieved that she had in fact managed to arrive exactly on the dot of 8:30 according to her watch.

But she was wrong to be relieved, as no one other than Filch was in the classroom. He was examining the walls of the classroom, searching for something.

"Returning to the scene of the crime, eh? Think it's funny to put a spell on the room not letting more than 5 people enter the room at a time?" He spat at Hermione looking her up and down with disgust.

"Oh, no..." She said with great confusion, "Sorry, Sir. I'm just here for Potions class... has the class been moved?"

Filch narrowed his eyes and paused for a moment, "I suppose you're right. Snape reckons it was a second year anyway. Yeah, they've been moved to one of the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classrooms, you better be off," he said, before snickering, "Professor Snape won't be pleased with you, a detention on the first day, what luck."

Hermione gave Filch a bitter look, but then smiled with fake sweetness, "Right, thanks." She left the room angered.

Why had she, a prefect, not heard the room had been cursed? Why was she not informed that the class had been moved? 

This was not like her! She was usually organised, not being organised was something that greatly distressed her, she didn't like it at all.

It was all Malfoy's fault! Couldn't he have just turned up early? Then she could've followed him to the _right _classroom!

And where was Elise in all this? Had Malfoy shown her to her correct classroom?

Sparing no more time to think, she ran faster than before, not anticipating the expression on Snape's face when she arrived late for his class.

"Well, Ms. Granger, late to your first class, on your first day, what a disgrace," he smirked, "What will I do about this? I can't have prefects being late to classes, can I?"

Hermione gasped for air, her chest heaving up and down after running up several flights of stairs, "I'm sorry, Sir, I really am," she explained, "It's just, Malfoy was late, I wouldn't expect him to be here either Sir, we were meant to-"

Snape's smirk only widened, "Ms. Granger! If you did not have books constantly in front of your eyes your vision would not be impaired!" Slytherin students laughed silently, before Professor Snape continued.

"Malfoy is seated in this very classroom!" He titled his head to the back of the classroom, where Malfoy sat with a smug look on his face, his arms crossed.

"-But, Sir-!"

"No- I will **not **tolerate anymore of your lies, 40 points from Gryffindor, what a shame, that would be negative 40 points in the hours glass, I imagine. And I'll expect to see you next Sunday night in detention, I won't tolerate tardiness."

Hermione nodded and apologised, before walking to the only other available desk in the classroom…

The one next to Malfoy.

"Now, after that interruption, I will continue!" Hermione heard Snape speak to the class, "The effects that a Love Potion would cause-."

His voice become inaudible as Malfoy leaned over and snickered next to her ear, so she could feel the heat of his breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine, "Why were you late, Granger? Snogging Weasley in a broom cupboard?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and whispered sharply, "I was late because _you_ did not turn up like you promised!" She spat, shoving him away for her body.

"Promised? I didn't promise anything!" He furrowed his brow, dusting the place she had placed her hand on his shoulder, "Besides, Elise is fine, I'm a good host, Granger."

"I never doubted your hosting abilities Malfoy, but I do seriously doubt your organisational skills! We need to organise how we plan to take care of Elise!" Hermione stressed.

"Get over it, Granger," he rolled his eyes calmly never showing her whether she was angering him or not, "There is nothing to organise anyway, it's just a simple task. Besides, I think you should perhaps overview your own organisation skills, I'm not the one who turned up late to class."

"You ferret! We _do _still need to organise what to do, and let me remind you I'm only late because you failed to turn up to breakfast."

"Failed? I arrived to breakfast with Elise at 6:30, I believe you were the one who failed to turn up, perhaps you should've been earlier?"

"Eurgh!" Hermione's dug her fingernails into the desk almost seething from anger.

So he **had **turned up to breakfast after all? She should have stayed with her original plan and had come early!

Then Snape called from the front of the classroom, "I expect you to control your anger Ms. Granger, 5 points from Gryffindor for disturbing the class _yet again_."

Hermione rolled her eyes, angered by Snape, but most of all Malfoy, who had caused her to receive a detention… And also lose 45 points from Gryffindor! She felt like a hypocrite now, after lecturing people for showing up late to classes.

Malfoy laughed silently, "Looks like you're not such a goody-two-shoes like they say, eh Granger?"

She eyed him seriously, before saying, "Look Malfoy, I don't care, I just want to organise the Elise situations, so I _beg_, **please** let us discuss the situation!"

"I'm not the begging sort Granger. I don't about you, I'm just not into it, I prefer the-."

"Pervert."

"Mudblood."

"Ferr- Wait! You're doing it again, you're making me go off track!" she pointed at him. "Now listen, you can take care of Elise in the Slytherin Common Room and do whatever you do-," Malfoy raised his eyebrows suggestively, "-Urgh, no, maybe not…. And you'll also accompanying her to classes. But I'll show her around Hogwarts this weekend and give her a tour and if she has any enquiries, she asks me, okay?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Okay, Mudblood, if it makes you happy," he said, looking at the blackboard and scribbling notes into his notebook. "Now can I get back to my work?"

"Urgh!" Hermione thought to herself, "The prick! I finally have time to discuss things with him and… I won't let him annoy me any further, he's driving me mad!"

Had he even been listening? Did Hermione even care anymore now that she had organised the Elise situation?

Snape asked the class, "What is a common ingredient found in all love potions?"

She had so many questions when it came to anything associated Malfoy, but as she realised Snape was still talking, she knew she couldn't let Malfoy interrupt her studies or life any further, she wouldn't tolerate any nonsense from him at all.

Not anymore.

"Fine, Malfoy," she replied in a whisper, "But just you remember our prefect rounds tomorrow, you best not forget."

Then with one last glare at Malfoy, she raised her hand in a familiar Hermione-manner to answer Snape's question.

"The feather of a hippogriff, Sir." She answered when he allowed her to do so.

Malfoy rolled his eyes at Hermione as he wrote down notes on Love Potions. And as he quickly re-read his work, he found the words _Bloody Granger_ messily written on his parchment.

**Author's Note**: Also, thank you for the review, XXDarkest AngelXX, I appreciate it and also if anyone else who has reviewed in the mean time – thanks:D

It's just a bit longer than the last chapter and it covered more of what Hermione thought about certain things… I guess. Next chapter she will have her prefect rounds with Malfoy. ;)_  
_


	3. Mysteries and Misjudgements

**Disclaimer**: This disclaimer now applies the rest of the story. The characters, names etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, not me; I have no ownership of them.

**Summary:** A new year has arrived when Hermione, although she tries to escape, finds herself spending more and more time with Draco unintentionally. As prefect duties call and a new student arrives, how close will their relationship become? DMHG and others.

**Author's Note**: As inspired by SweetMary who wrote "Detention with the Devil" (check it out, it's really good) I have decided that Pansy will not be a suggestive, clingy, draco- obsessed Pansy, but more of a friend to Draco. :) Even if he shows little/no compassion towards her. Thanks again!

**Without Intention**

**Chapter Three: Mystery and Misjudgements**

Hermione's day had been very uneventful after the Potion's incident. Afterwards, all of Hermione's classes had involved very little work as they only covered revision and had only received little homework.

After dinner, Hermione had sat down with Ginny in the Common Room to finish her Potion's homework that she had mostly written before dinner.

_Love Potions are currently illegal, as the Department of Potions and Other Magical Liquids finds it inhumane to force love upon another, despite that the victim of the Love Potion will not truly be in love with the person once the potion's effects have worn off._

Dotting the end of her conclusion with her feathered quill, Hermione summoned her stationary and homework items to her dormitory and sat with her arms crossed examining Ginny as she pondered the day's events.

Ginny's head was bowed over several sheets of Parchment and her eyes were fixated on the words, as she re-read and edited her notes from class. Almost abruptly, Ginny become conscious of Hermione examining her, so her head slowly lifted from the parchment, her gaze fixating now on Hermione.

"It's rude to stare, you know," Ginny said in mock exasperation as she rolled her class notes and tied them neatly together.

Hermione apologised, "Sorry, I'm really out of it, I've just been thinking…"

Ginny asked.

"Classes, homework… the usual," she explained to Ginny who nodded slowly, indicating for Hermione to continue, "And prefect duties, of course."

"Speaking of Malfoy, how's Elise, have you seen her?"

Hermione shook her head, her gaze now fixated on the table, only half-paying attention to what Ginny was saying, "No actually, but I'm giving her a tour of Hogwarts on the weekend…"

Hermione paused, before changing the topic of conversation immediately before letting loose of the real matters that were plaguing her mind, "Malfoy's such a prat, I can't believe I have to patrol with him, I mean, can you believe it-?"

Ginny laughed, rolling her eyes, "You have only complained about him at Breakfast and at Dinner, I do in fact believe it now, actually."

A light pink flushed Hermione's cheeks, she felt ashamed for having let Malfoy plague her thoughts so long. "Sorry…" she apologised again. "Wait, Ginny, why did you _really_ leave so early for breakfast this morning?"

"Oh…" Ginny paused, her eyes averting to other things in the room other then Hermione, "It's kind of complicated, Hermione, I really wouldn't expect you to understand, sorry."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at her friend, "When have I not understood a situation you've been in, Ginerva Weasley, honestly?"

Ginny paused, for a moment her mouth opening before closing again, she was unsure of how she should respond.

"Hey Gin," a fifth year girl close to Ginny called from across the room, "Bec's in hysterics over Jake again, could you come give me a hand?"

Ginny's eyes quickly flashed an apologetic look at Hermione before she grabbed her class notes and rushed over to her friend, "Yeah sure, Rach."

Furrowing her brow in confusion, Hermione pondered to herself, _so it hadn't been studying after all… What could I not understand?_

Still confused, Hermione stood from the desk, pushed in the chair, and left for her dormitory, hoping a good night's rest would solve her concerns.

The next day came and even after breakfast and three classes, Hermione felt in her last class of the day, Transfiguration, time would not help in solving her concerns at all.

She sat drumming her fingers along her desk, seated next to Harry, who had been arranged to sit next to her that day, after McGonagall decided because work was becoming harder, she would chose random places for students to sit, so that they would be less distracted by friends.

Somehow, the Professor's logic had failed her, why would she sit two best friends next to each other?

Just as class was set to begin, Hermione saw Elise Cantane enter the classroom, apologising to the professor and asking for the location of her seat in the class. McGonagall pointed to the other desk next to Hermione and Elise silently sat at it, not before greeting Hermione in a bright whisper.

"'Ello Hermyknee! It is nice to see you again!"

Hermione smiled at Elise, as Professor McGonagall demonstrated the class prac, something Hermione had done many times before, but did not want to miss.

Not wanting to seem rude, Hermione quickly whispered, "It's nice to see you too – is Malfoy treating you well?"

Hermione kept her eyes fixed on the front of the classroom, but listened to Elise, "Oh yes," Elise smiled, her accent present in her speech, "He introduced me to some Slytherin girls and has been very kind helping me settle in, he even gave me a lesson on elgeesh! It was very been...benefittal."

Hermione's bookworm side took over instantaneously correcting Elise, "-beneficial," she said as Elise nodded, correcting her mistake, "That's good, I'm surprised he's been so kind."

Hermione gave a sidewards glance at Elise, who looked very puzzled.

"I'm sorry, but why are you surprised?" Elise asked.

"Malfoy and I aren't very close to say the least; he's not a very nice person. Once you settle in you will realise his _real_ personality, he's just fooling you."

Elise seemed taken aback and offended by Hermione's words… "Oh," Elise blanched, "I must disagree though, Hermyknee, I find him to be quite charming."

Suddenly the Professor called from the front of the classroom, "Seeing as you are talking Ms. Cantane, you must have already memorised and mastered the spell, would you care to come to the front of the class and preform it on this vase for your fellow peers?"

McGonagall and Hermione were alike when it came to strictness, to some degrees. Harry and Ron could sometimes swear Hermione sounded very much like McGonagall.

They were also alike when they had automatically assumed Elise was a klutz-y foreign girl. As they had both interoperated Elise's personality incorrectly.

Elise stood from her desk, walking to the front of the classroom, not displaying any fear, which surprised Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Profeszor," she began, "But you would prefer me to preform ze advanced or simple version of spell?"

McGonagall's eyes enlarged slightly, "No Elise, we are only learning techniques to work up to the simple version of the spell, but if you would like to preform the advanced spell…?"

The Professor crossed her arms, watching Elise with amusement.

Elise nodded her hand and raised her wand, reciting the spell, "Contentment Animalia Transferro!"

With some complicated wand movements above the average sixth grade level, Elise had turned an ordinary bronze vase into a large lion, which roared with pride at the rest of the class.

Several students backed their desks further away from the lion, while several others, girls in particular, screamed.

McGonagall repeating the spell to transfigure the Lion back into the bronze vase and nodded simply at Elise, trying to hide her surprise, but failing. "Very Well, Ms. Cantane, 40 points to Slytherin for an excellent advanced performance."

If it had been physically possible, the bottom of Hermione's jaw would have dropped to the floor in amazement. Hermione had thought she was the _only_ one in the class who could master such an advanced spell; it took of lot of experience and practise.

Hermione could not believe _Elise_ of all people had managed to achieve it!This was the same Elise who could not read Malfoy's character correctly and who had been unable to see through Malfoy when he had been sleazy or suggestive towards her! Perhaps Hermione was not a good judge of character like she had thought!

Some students clapped and cheered for Elise as she confidently returned to her seat and McGonagall continued, "Now, to preform the spell similar to how Elise preformed it, you must have complete and utter control of your wand, using the correct movements and visualising the animal in your head-."

The Professor's words became meaningless to Hermione had she stared in shock at Elise who had her full attention now turned to the Professor, Harry leaned into Hermione's ear and whispered, "Too bad she's in Slytherin."

Hermione's eyes were still enlarged and all she could do was agree with her friend.

That night in the Slytherin common room Pansy Parkinson was seated upon the floor and drawing useless pictures upon parchment as she looked up at Draco, who was sprawled upon a green lounge in the Slytherin Common Rooms.

It was not like Draco Malfoy to insist on tutoring someone, but when Snape had ordered Draco to, he had done so. In fact, it was his second year as a tutor to Pansy and the past year had seem some disastrous occurrences.

For example, when Draco had brewed Polyjuice potion, Professor Snape has suggested he do so, to demonstrate its effects and purposes to Pansy, he had allowed Pansy to collect the hair from another student.

However, it hadn't been the _hair _of another student; it had been the fake polyester fur off a Muggle toy that belonged to the _Muggle Studies_ Department.

Of course such things did not effectively work in Polyjuice potions, but still Draco suddenly grew thick fur and had to be excused from classes for a week.

Whether Pansy had done such a thing with intent, he did not know.

"Did you get the notes from today's class?" He asked with a sigh.

"Well, yeah, but I'm not sure if they're right…" She said as she flicked hastily through the sheets of parchment, "Could you possibly read through them?"

Pansy batted her eyelids innocently, before Draco's eyes flashed quickly, resting of the charmed wall-clock in the Slytherin Common Room.

"No, actually, sorry Pansy," he apologised, standing up and gathering his cloak from the edge of the lounge chair; "I've got Prefect rounds now with the Mudblood, but finish your homework, okay?"

"Alone time with Granger?" she giggled, and then winked, "Have fun!"

Too tired to respond, Draco merely shrugged and waved his hand towards Pansy's direction, before with effort reluctantly forcing his body out of the warmth of the common room.

An unwelcoming cool breeze flowed through the school's halls, sending a cold shiver down the Slytherin's spine.

As his body carried him towards the Charms Classroom where he was meeting Granger, his thoughts rested upon the beginning of the year and how he had interpreted the rest of the year to be in comparison to his previous years at Hogwarts.

He had no idea what he planned to do with his life once he left Hogwarts, where he would live, his occupation… It seemed so far away, but in reality it was getting closer.

He did not yet know if he wanted to be a death eater like his father. However, at the moment he preferred avoiding anything that involved serious commitment. Lucius Malfoy never mentioned the Dark Lord when in his son's presence, in fact, he never had.

Although Draco knew of his father's association with Voldemort he really couldn't care less. He felt dispassionate about the matter, unlike Potter, Weasley and Granger who had risked their lives fighting for "what they believed".

It was okay to agree to both sides, was it not?

Dumbledore had mentioned in his "beginning of year speech" that all had to chose a side, but Draco did not want to. The war should not really have to make him chose; he preferred living life without having to make such trivial decisions.

Obviously Granger already has, he thought as he approached Hermione outside the doors of one of the Charms Classrooms. She was on Potter's side, fighting the "Dark Side", or whatever it was called.

_Seems like something out of a cliché "good-versing-bad" novel_, Draco thought.

"You ready, Granger?" he asked as though he was daring her, unsure of what emotion should arise out of the question.

"It's not a hard task, Malfoy, of course I'm ready," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Shall we head towards _that _way, then?" She said pointing up one of the moving staircases. **  
**"Yeah… okay," he simply replied.

Draco was almost sincere when tired, even rude remarks that usually almost flowed off his tongue with little effort or thought weren't constantly snapping from his mouth.

He didn't even know why he was tired, but a sudden drowsiness had instantaneously hit him after dinner.

Once the pair had travelled up the staircase, Draco stared down the long corridors as he stood at the entrance.

The corridor was dark and Draco squinted, his eyes searching for any source of light, but he found none.

He then enquired, "We are allowed to patrol these areas, right?"

Draco had stupidly not realised previously the floor that they were now on was the third floor. Students were not allowed to enter; this had been a stressed yet over spoken of rule at Hogwarts.

All the sixth years no longer cared, no longer wondering as to why they were disallowed to enter the corridor.

Hermione hesitated before nodding, "I was told so, yes, but we can't enter any of the rooms," she warned, "They are actually banned for a reason, you know."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, "You know this because of experience, right?" he asked, "Dumbledore told us that you, Potter and Weasley entered and had an encounter with the Dark Lord, but he never did completely end of suspicions…"

This was a hint towards Hermione, Draco had hoped that she would suddenly explain the event, but not to Draco's avail, she shook her head.

"I've been in there, but I'm not telling you why, Malfoy, it's really none of your business," she finished lamely, before entering the corridor with confidence, rather than cautiousness.

As she entered, enchanted candles lit up a small area of the hall behind and in front of her. However, as she continued to walk the previous candles dimmed, then another series of candles were magically lit.

She had been in there twice in first year and since then she had learnt advanced and complicated spells, if they did encounter anything other than Flich's cat, she knew how to react.

Draco tailed her; still anxious to know why she had entered the corridor. "Sure you don't want to tell me...?"

"Nope." She replied simply.

"Really, Granger?"

"Yes, really."

Draco became easily annoyed, he then ordered "Mudblood, tell me!"

"No please and thank you, Malfoy?" she asked as she inspected the halls, something which Malfoy should have also been doing, "Really, you have no morals."

"I do so-," he said argued childishly, "I was raised well."

She paused before looking him up and down, "Not well enough, obviously."

_Was she insulting my body?_ He wondered.

"Are you implying there are faults with my physical features?" He posed it as a threat, but when she rolled her eyes he cautiously looked down on himself.

He then continued, "Because you certainly can't compare to _my_ features."

"No Malfoy, you're right, I can't compare to your _male_ features," she smiled bitterly, turning a corner still inspecting the corridor "I meant your morals and personality, you idiot."

"-Do quidditch skills count for personality?" He asked hopefully.

She rolled her eyes, and then sighed exasperatedly, "No, Malfoy."

Draco narrowed his eyes pensively, reviewing his personality.

Then suddenly he realised the hypocrisy in Granger's words and retorted back, crossing his arms, "Morally, you're stupid to run off with Potter trying to get yourself killed, and personality wise, you're a know-it-all bookworm who tries to hard to get attention."

Hermione scoffed at his words, only feeling slightly hurt by his words, but not hurt anymore than some of his previous comments had managed to make her feel.

"Morally, you're an idiot who gets high off other peoples' lows and who insults others and personally wise, you're a cold, malicious, evil Slytherin." She retorted.

He did get high off other peoples' lows, but did not everyone? Who couldn't admit to laughing at someone tripping over in a corridor?

He was cold, yes, malicious, maybe, evil, perhaps not that far… At least the Slytherin part was completely true.

"I think you'd be lucky to find many who fully agreed with your opinion of me, Granger," he stated.

She scoffed again at his comment, but did not reply, but only continued to look hopelessly for someone who did not belong in the corridor to appear so she could display some authority and ignore Malfoy's comments.

The silence continued for another half an hour, until Malfoy sighed.

"Granger," he whined, "This is boring. Nothing's going to happen, I know it. Can't we just go back to our common rooms, I'm tired."

"-But Malfoy, it's only ten o' clock! We only have an hour and a half to began and you could be wrong something _could_ happen."

"_Only_?" he asked, "Nothing never happens around here."

She was shocked at his statement, had he suffered from a memory charm?

"You're kidding, right? Every year something bad happens!" Hermione argued.

"Yeah, which is good for you and Potter, but nothing happens to us, the Slytherins, I mean."

"-And you would actually want a death in your house? Or a monstrous beast to petrify you?"

He shrugged, "If it meant a little bit of difference around here, maybe."

"You're so stupid, Malfoy," she spat, "Fine, if you want, we'll split up, go back to your common room if you must. At least I won't have put up with your idiocy anymore you."

Malfoy smirked and considered returning to his common room, as it would be to his avail. Rather than return, he was annoyed Granger was not returning to her common room as well.

He felt as thought Granger was saying she was stronger because she could tolerate a mere two hours, unlike him.

So he surprised her.

"No, I don't want to go to my common room," he said, changing his mind, "I can last just as long as you, Granger."

She blinked slowly, registering Malfoy's idiocy. She had proposed such an idea so they would both receive what they wanted, but he had rejected it because of his pride?

Male.

She was not doing it to prove she was stronger than he was, she could not care less!

"Fine, but you're going _that_ way," she pointed towards another hall on her left, "If you find something, use the _Lumos Fendendro_ spell."

She said stalking off with no further ado down the original hall they had been plotting together.

The _Lumos Fendendro_ spell was a complex version of _Lumos_, the spell that enables light to erupt from one's wand. When in trouble, to alarm the desired person you would cast spell. Then, a bright red light would erupt from the wand of the caster and it would find the desired person and lead them towards the caster of the spell. 

Malfoy watched as Hermione almost vanished into darkness, as the candle flames disappeared.

He could still hear her footsteps as she travelled further down the hall, so he called out in mock melancholy, "No goodbye, Granger?"

All he heard was a scoff as he began to saunter down the hall just as Granger had suggested him to do so.

Hermione sighed, she had made the eventual decision after an hour of walking solemnly alone that she would be lucky to discover a student in the third floor corridor. Perhaps Harry, Ron and her had been amongst the few students who had ever disobeyed the school rules and entered the corridor.

Whilst she walked, she thought of Elise, Ginny, Malfoy and all the other concerns that were plaguing her thoughts.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a large buzzing sound coming from behind her, alarmed, she grasped her wand, prepared to harm anything that was approaching…

As the noise came closer and closer the place where she was standing lit up with red light and as a large ball of light approached her, she realised the noise had only been the _Lumos Fendendro_ spell, had Malfoy found something?

She certainly hoped so, she would not be impressed, to say the least, if it had been some prank of his. 

The red light hovered slightly, buzzing and moving towards the direction it had originally come from, insinuating Hermione was to follow it. Hermione obeyed the wishes of the light and had to almost run to keep up with its fast pace.

She trailed the light for almost half an hour before finally, the light led Hermione to Malfoy, who was tousling his blonde hair with his hand anxiously. He paused, before noticing Hermione, "Granger, I sent the spell out at 11, just so you would get back in time, did you even look at your watch? It's 11:30, now."

Hermione blinked slowly, mentally scolding herself for not noticing the time on her wristwatch, "No, sorry, I was slightly dazed…" She said, unsure of what else to say, after all, she refused to admit she, _Hermione Granger_, had not realise the time after sauntering down the hall ways pensively.

"Well, let's get out of here, I'm tired."

The pair eventually returned to their meeting place, the second floor and Malfoy summoned a piece of parchment and quill from his common room.

"You're lucky I'm responsible, Granger," he noted before scribbling out the details of their patrol on the parchment, "Otherwise I would have left you in there, or worse, not even noticed the time at all."

Hermione rolled her eyes, was she not allowed to have flaws?

He then continued after handing the parchment to Hermione, "I'd expect you to give it to Dumbledore tomorrow morning. I'm tired, I'm going."

"Fine," Hermione said with a sigh, "You're doing it next time!" She called out as quietly as possible as he left for the Slytherin common rooms.

**_  
_Author's Note**: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review if possible! I'm not posing it as a suggestion or threat, but if I receive little reviews I will most likely abandon the fiction, I need ideas! Critique is welcome. Thanks for reading!


	4. Malfoy Revealed and Revenge

**Disclaimer**: The characters, place and most of this is not mine, it is J.K. Rowling's.

**Summary**: A new year has arrived when Hermione, although she tries to escape, finds herself spending more and more time with Draco unintentionally. As prefect duties call and a new student arrives, how close will their relationship become? DMHG and others.

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the reviews! I'm not allowed to reply to them on here apparently, but they are all appreciated. More Hermione and Draco time should occur soon, hopefully.

**Without Intention**

Chapter Four: Malfoy Revealed and Revenge

In the centre of the large stone Owlery was a stone table, where several sheets of parchment, bottles of ink, quills and ribbons lay for the students to use to send letters via Owl.

As she approached the stone table, she sighed as she thought of the passing school week that had finally ended after many classes and lots of homework. Hermione felt the weekend was definitely something she deserved.

Ginny had been avoiding her at all costs, Hermione had sworn she had seen Ginny run from her when she would see her in the corridors between classes.

In addition, Ron had been assisting Harry in planning the Quidditch game season for the Gryffindor team, as Harry was chosen as the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, much to his surprise.

Harry was the most deserving; he had been playing Quidditch since first year and was supposedly one of the best seekers Hogwarts had ever seen. It was a shame that Harry had decided not to continue his talents in Quidditch after Hogwarts as a profession.

Hermione had felt very isolated the last few days, as she was busy and her schedule that was very different to those of her friends. This prevented them from talking. Perhaps she would have even appreciated Malfoy socialising with her, similar to what they had been doing during prefect rounds, even if it was not civil. She just needed someone to talk to…

She had not spoken to Malfoy since the prefect rounds, other than the usual taunt or insult towards her even though they were in all the same classes. Even Elise had only spoken to Hermione during Transfiguration and the other classes they shared together

Hermione carefully lifted a sheet of parchment from the large pile placed on the desk and dipped a feathered quill in a bottle of ink. She began to write a letter to Elise, proposing a visit to Hogsmeade and then shortly afterwards a tour of Hogwarts with Hermione.

_Dear Elise,_

I hope Malfoy has been treating you well. Sorry I have not spoken to you recently, I've been preoccupied with studies.

I was hoping that after a trip to Hogsmeade, I could show you around and then give you a tour of Hogwarts. The carriages depart for Hogsmeade at 12:00, in three hours, so I would expect you to reply shortly if possible.

Sorry for the short notice, but as I previously noted, I have been busy recently.

Thank you and please reply,

- Hermione

Hermione smiled and nodded at the letter, satisfied with what she had written.

She rolled the parchment neatly and tied it to the foot of one of the school owls, before staring motionlessly out of a window, watching the bird fly graciously fly towards the Slytherin tower.

Owls really were beautiful birds.

Once the owl was no longer in Hermione's sight, she left the Owlery and left for Breakfast in the Great Hall, hoping to be talk to Harry and Ron, she really had missed their company.

Draco stirred under his bed covers, before stretching and yawning. He had been up late planning the Quidditch tryouts that he was to have the following day.

He had hated whoever had chosen him for Quidditch captain; it only meant more commitment, which he did not have time for as sixth year was such a busy year.

With great effort, Draco eventually rose from his bed, before pausing to examine himself in the mirror on the wall. He grinned smugly at his reflection, remembering his succeeded effort when asking Elise to Hogsmeade on an innocent "outing."

**_- Flashback -_**

Elise's eyes narrowed, as she pondered what Draco had just said, ""I" before "e" e'cept after "c"? Are… are you sure eet ees always like deese?"

Draco shrugged, he was sitting on the table with a book on English in his hands, "Well, not always, but it almost always applies."

"_Almost_ always? But vwat about ze word deice?" Elise asked stilled puzzled.

"Well we kind of contradict ourselves a bit, I don't know why…"

"Zen why ze rule?" Elise asked.

Draco merely shrugged again, before closing the book, shooing away the dust cloud that formed around his head as he shut it.

"I know you're finding these lessons confusing, so I have this idea, I'm not trying to seem forward," Draco began, "But perhaps the lessons would be more comfortable in a place more like your home, so I was thinking…"

Elise nodded her head politely for him to continue.

"…-Do you want me to perhaps give you a lesson in the French café at Hogsmeade? There's a trip to there on Saturday, I could show you around, perhaps to the Shrieking Shack too…"

Elise smiled, happy to accept Draco's offer. She could not believe that "Hermyknee" did not like Draco, he seemed so kind!

He was unlike several boys in France who had openly admitted to liking her, but only on a physical angle. Draco was her perfect match, their personalities were even alike.

"Oh, I vould lurve zat Draco!" she packed up her books into a leather bag and kissed Draco friendly on the cheek, "I am looking forward to it very much, Draco!"

Draco nodded and escorted her to the door politely as he could, but once she had left, Draco smirked to himself.

He could get _any_ girl.  
**_  
- End of Flashback -_**

Sighing, Hermione stared at her cereal during breakfast in the Great Hall, feeling rather distraught about her issues with Ginny, who was seated several seats across from her with some of her sixth year friends.

Forcing her cold cereal into her mouth her face lit up as she heard Harry and Ron approaching the table. Harry was holding a sheet of parchment, his eyes fixated on the figures on the parchment as he calculated them in his head.

"So that's…" he paused, "nine for keeper, seven students who want to try out for the beaters and fifteen for chasers."

Ron nodded, taking a seat across from Hermione at the table, "Yeah, which means you need to do a lot of cancelling…" Ron then cursed, "Damn."

Harry sat next to Ron, neither of them realising Hermione was at the table, waiting for them to greet her.

"Oh well, I reckon Mark Shawnoff and Bridgette Cavansky would be great for beaters, I mean, they're both big and strong," Ron suggested, examining the parchment in his hand, which was evidently the sign up sheet for try-outs for the team.

Harry nodded, his eyes shifting a quick glance at the girl sitting across the table from him, before registering in his mind that the girl was in fact his friend Hermione, "Oh!" he said surprised, "Hey Hermione, sorry, it's just we're busy with organising quidditch…"

Ron looked up the sheet of parchment as well, giving Hermione an apologetic look, "Yeah, we haven't really had time to talk this week, what with work and quidditch… I've been helping Harry prepare, even if he is trialling me out…"

Hermione smiled and shook her hand, holding her hands up, "Hey, no worries, I've been busy with schoolwork, anyway," she explained, but still wishing they could have applied more attention the past several days.

"So how are you anyway? Got anything planned for today?" Harry asked, pouring himself a glass of Pumpkin Juice and spooning some porridge into a bowl.

"Yeah, I might be going to Hogsmeade with Elise and giving her a tour of Hogwarts," she explained, but before quickly adding, "Hey, perhaps if Elise can't make it, would you two like to come with me?"

Ron gave Harry a quick uncertain look before apologising, "Sorry, Hermione, but the quidditch trials-."

"-Yeah, they're today, I have to be there, Ron too obviously..." Harry explained.

Hermione nodded, understanding, "That's okay, but promise afterwards we'll get time to talk? With all that's going on I need _someone_ to talk to."

She was disappointed that they could not come with her but understood, the Quidditch Trials were definitely an appointment they could not miss. Harry **had** to choose the players for the team that year, there would be many unhappy faces if they cancelled the trials.

If Elise could not come, she would lose her last strand of hope. She would most likely finish the homework that she had promised she would do the next day. Perhaps Sunday could be her day of rest, rather than Saturday.

Her two friends promised and they continued to converse with her, sharing events with her that had happened during their week.

"-And then he cast some weird spell on Crabbe, there were beetles crawling out from his ears and, yeah. He said he got it from Fred and George's shop!" Ron finished explaining a fight that had occurred between some Gryffindor and Slytherin boys.

"They're doing really well, actually," Hermione mused to herself quietly, "All those charms and things… they're really quite smart, actually. I thought they would have done better on there O.W.L.'s."

"Speaking of O.W.L.'s, did you get notes on that Defence Against the Dark Arts practical lesson?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry, as he had neglected to take notes and he presumed the two of his friends would have. "Tonks said it would be important, but I was busy doing-."

Hermione furrowed her brow and hit Ron on the arm, "You couldn't be doing anything as important as what we learnt in class, it will be on O.W.L. exam!"

Hermione felt like inwardly grinning despite Ron's stupidity and the seriousness of the situation. It was just like old times, almost. Last year Harry had been so frustrated with his nightmares and Umbridge made school life hectic, not as carefree as previous years, but now, everything was back to normal.

"Excuse me!" Ron defended, "I was finishing my Divination homework!"

Harry choked on his drink and Ron shot him a pointed look, "Sorry…" Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but took a deep breath, trying to avoid angering herself. "Ron, you know Divination isn't even_ half_ as important as Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "Tonks is the best teacher we've had since Lupin."

Ron muttered, "Maybe if she wasn't moping around all the time about Sir-." Ron paused awkwardly.

Hermione looked at Harry who avoided looking at her, some emotion coming over him. It was true, Tonks had been depressed ever since the event at the Ministry the past year when Sirius had died.

She felt responsible for Sirius's death, just like Harry did. Mrs. Weasley had called it "survivor's guilt".

"Harry,-" Hermione began, before closing her mouth and turning to Ron to give him a glare, he knew he should not have said that.

Harry had been outwardly depressed several weeks after the incident at the Ministry, but when he had to again face Voldemort he was overcome with other emotions and tried to put his regret and mourning to the back of his mind. Mentioning anything to do with Sirius only made the emotions return.

"No, no, it's okay," he told his friends, "I can't avoid the truth forever, I've tried to forget, but…" he sighed, "it's hopeless, don't worry guys, I don't mind. Sirius wouldn't want me to be sad, anyway."

Ron nodded awkwardly patting Harry on the back, "Exactly…"

**A/N: Corny of me, I know.**

Hermione gave Ron another look, before saying, "Anyway…"

"Yeah so, uh," Ron began, searching for a subject to talk about in his head, "Oi, what's been up with Ginny? She's been keeping away from us purposely, I reckon. She's even sitting with that lot." He cocked his head to the side, pointing in the direction of a large group of fifth year girls who were giggling and whispering to each other.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, returning to his past, cheery state, "I know she has friends other than us, but it wouldn't take Sherlock to realise she's avoiding us…"

Ron's eyebrows furrowed and he murmured something along the lines of "_Sherlock?_" as Hermione nodded, concurring with Harry.

"Something is up, I'm sure of it. We spoke the other night and…" Hermione whispered, explaining the other night's events, her friends realising that lying was not a usual idiosyncrasy of Ginny's.

"That's odd," Harry thought a lot, "Any ideas?"

Ron and Hermione shook their heads, and as Ginny laughed aloud at the table, they started at her in an inconspicuously suspicious manner.

Hermione brushed her hands off over her laps and then sighed standing up from the table, "Alright guys, I'll speak to you later, good luck with the trials."

Ron thanked Hermione and waved goodbye, as did Harry, who then turned to Ron immediately and spoke of his concerns involving the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Trials.

Hermione laughed inwardly to herself from a distance at her friends' passions for Quidditch, before departing the Great Hall for the Gryffindor Common Room.

She was glad Harry had decided he could not mourn Sirius's death forever, for the moment while Voldemort was in hiding he had his friends, Quidditch and studies to worry him. Hermione felt happy that the boy who had always had worried on his mind was now living more carefree.

Stopping at the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione realised Ginny had been following her, "Hermione!" she called out, jogging to catch up with Hermione, "I left the table when I saw you go, I need to speak with you."

Hermione was pleased Ginny was now speaking to her, and nodded her head to allowing her to continue, "Yes?"

Ginny hugged Hermione then looked at her seriously, "I'm really sorry I've been ignoring you lately, but you have to understand that when I feel comfortable telling you what is up, I will in my own time."

"I understand Ginny, but you realise I'm you're friend and I have a right to know…"

Ginny nodded, "I know."

Hermione smiled, "Well good then, I'm glad everything's okay, I missed your company! The last few days have been dull."

"For me too, actually," Ginny sighed, before gesturing to the portrait, "Shall we talk about it in the common room, then?"

Hermione smiled at her friend and they entered the Common Room, noticing many students preparing for their trip to Hogsmeade already.

"Oh! I hope he says yes!" One girl squealed breathlessly to her friend.

Younger grades enviously eyed the older grades that were permitted to visit Hogsmeade. Hermione inwardly scoffed - why did every take Hogsmeade so seriously?

Ginny and Hermione sat upon one of the leather couches in front of the fire and discussed their individual concerns involving the last few days.

Ginny felt overworked, Hermione knew from experience that fifth year was a pressure as O.W.L.'s were fast approaching. Hermione then shared her concerns to Ginny, some that they had already mentioned in past conversations… Prefect duties, study, N.E.W.T's, Malfoy, Harry, Ron, and Voldemort…

It was hectic living the life of Hermione Granger, to say the least.

Hermione was distracted from Ginny who was speaking of her hate towards Slytherins, when Hermione noticed an owl outside one of the Gryffindor Common room windows.

As she excused herself from Ginny, she opened the window latch and allowed the owl in, noticing it's extinguishing features. It was large owl, with black silky smooth looking feathers and dark brown eyes. Hermione knew almost immediately it could not have possibly been a school owl.

The owl perched its self on the window ledge and pecked gently at Hermione's hand signalling for her to untie the letter.

The letter was from Elise regarding Hermione proposition, it read:

_Dear Hermione,_

Thank you very much for your invitation to Hogsmeade but I have already made plans with Draco, he has offered to give me a tour of the village (including the Shrieking Shack!). He says he knows a place where he can tutor me too.

However, I am free afterwards, and I would be delighted to be given a tour by you! Draco and my friends have already given me brief tours, but still I am yet to discover other places.

Thank you for the offer!

- Elise x 

Hermione narrowed her eyes, and then stormed over to Ginny who was seated at one of the Study tables, shoving the piece of parchment on the table.

"Malfoy's made plans with her," she snapped, "_Malfoy_, of all people!"

Ginny look curiously at her enraged friend before reading the letter, and merely shrugging, "Maybe he has a soft side, isn't this good? Perhaps we can trick Elise into forcing turning him to a polite, caring gentleman."

Hermione scoffed, "Like that would happen, you and I both know he only likes her physically. What do guys see in foreign girls anyway?"

"Erm, I dunno? They're easy to use when they're in a new country… Confused, vulnerable, looking for someone to lean on…" Ginny took a guess, males' minds could be very confusing things sometimes.

Elise doesn't deserve that, she's an innocent girl, she's oblivious to all the guys who like her."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Hermione, I'm sick of talking about this," she said with exasperation, "You have to understand that not _all_ guys are like Harry and Ron, who you're used to…"

"I know that Ginny, I wouldn't have minded if someone else was taking her, but _Malfoy_? I could've given her a proper tour of Hogsmeade, and then Hogwarts. Malfoy will probably just show her that café where it's Valentine's Day all year 'round."

"Hermione, calm down. You've never let anything Malfoy does effect you like this before, like in past years, just accept it. You can still give her a tour of Hogwarts afterwards, it just means less work for you."

"You're right, actually. I just…" she sighed, "I wished he didn't have such dominance over me, you know? I don't _really_ care if they go there, I'm just using it as an excuse to be angry at him."

"You know, you don't _have _to let him have that authority over you, he thinks he can, but it's time he stopped, right? The whole mud…" Ginny cringed, "-mudblood-thing is just childish."

Hermione rubbed her temples in frustration, "But how? He gets to me too much; I bet he doesn't sit in the Slytherin Common Rooms talking about me with that Zabini guy."

It was true, Hermione had let Malfoy get to her too much this year. Perhaps not in previous years, but this year she had let him take advantage of her. And although she was unable to think how she would ignore him, or even get even with him (a very un-Hermione thing to do) she would not tolerate his behaviours anymore.

Ginny sighed, "Well Hermione, you're just going to have to work that out yourself, I honestly don't know."

The French Café was not a popular location for Hogwarts students, it was an artistic, trendy place where couples in there early twenties usually visited.

Elise sighed, "So you forgot ze engleesh books zen? Can you just run over anyzing you can remember?"

Draco's eyes enlarged, "Uh, actually…" he paused, feigning sickness, "I don't feel well, I think I'd just like to relax, I mean, it's not everyday I'm in a café with a beautiful girl…"

Elise blushed and tucked her fringe behind her ear, smiling at Draco. She was flattered, but still embarrassed, she hadn't been expecting him to say such a thing… 

She stood from the round, vanished wooden table and apologised, "Sorry, I, uh, just need to freshzen up in ze bathrooms."

Elise pulled a tissue from her purse and entered the Womens bathroom, decorated in a similar fashion to a bathroom that could be found in a French resort.

She dabbed at her eyes that had become teary due to the strong aroma of coffee in the Café. 

She caught her look of anticipation in her reflection and smiled, she was glad she could enjoy a day off with Draco, who had proved to be so kind.

Still smiling, she left the room and noticed with her brow furrowed that across the room sat Draco at their table, but now he was accompanied by one of his friend's (a familiar face that she could not name).

Suspicious she inconspicuously kneeled behind a vacant table, watching Draco make several rude gestures involving herself to his friend. The two Slytherins laughed, unaware that Elise was in fact watching.

Elise stared is disbelief at the two Slytherins who mentioned who name several times amongst their laughs, before Blaise waved to his friend, approaching the exit of the Café.

In a teary fury, Elise rushed from the Café, not allowing Blaise or Draco to see her. She swung her scarf around her neck, trying to remain inconspicuous as she fled down the streets in silent tears. She was unaware where she would go, all she knew was that _men were pigs._

Where they all the same? Why was it she always found herself is similar situations to the one she was in then?

Then, realisation dawned upon her. Hermyknee had been right about Draco, why hadn't she trust Hermyknee, someone who had known Draco for five, going on six years?

Hermione was re-reading her essay on potions as she walked to the library, eager to begin her Transfiguration essay on the Properties of Vanishing spells that would be due on Monday.

Her shoes echoed through the halls as she walked to the library, most of the students were at Hogsmeade, _in_ the library or outside. It was a cool autumn day, people were trying to enjoy as much sun as they could before the weather became cooler.

Suddenly, Hermione heard quick steps approaching her from behind and as she turned to see whom the feet belonged to, she saw Elise slowly jogging towards her.

Elise's eyes were bloodshot and she looked distraught, Hermione realised it was obvious Elise had been crying.

"Hermyknee!" she called, running to catch up with Hermione, "I'm so sorry! You were right, I-I can't believe myself!"

"What?" Hermione asked, but knew that the only thing Elise could be talking about was in fact Malfoy.

"You were right about Malfoy,"- Hermione realised Elise had started referring to him by his _last_ name, -"he didn't care at all, he's a pig! It's my entire fault, how could I be so stoopid?"

Hermione was unsure how to act, having after all never had to comfort anyone other than Ginny when it came to issues with boys. She awkwardly hugged Elise, who accepted the hug and squeezed Hermione tight, obviously looking for anyone she could trust.

"Look, don't blame yourself, he _tricked_ you!_ He's_ the one to blame, not you" Hermione said confidently, "Now tell me, what happened?"

Elise told Hermione the events that had just occurred and mentioned her previous encounters with boys similar to the one that had just occurred.

Elise finished, wiping her eyes, "I didn't even tell him I was leaving, maybe I should-."

"No way!" Hermione said in disbelief, "Sometimes in your life, a time arrives when manners are _not _important, he didn't use manners when treating you. So you shouldn't expect to be nice to him."

Elise smiled, "I..I guess you are right Hermyknee, but he eez in my house! I still have to get him to show me around to classes, I get easily lost!"

Hermione pensively thought back to several hours earlier when Ginny had spoken about Malfoy. She didn't want to stoop to Malfoy's level, but it seemed, as that moment, that revenge was in order.

"Elise," Hermione said confidently, "We need to get back at Malfoy, we need him to see how he treats us, how it feels."

"Revenge?" Elise asked, "Eez that what eet eez called?"

Hermione nodded, "That's right, we need a series of plans to get out revenge. But we can't do it alone," Hermione realised, "we'll need other people to help us, as well."

Elise squealed, clapping her hands together in a comical way, "That eez eet Hermyknee! But how can I help? I don't have any ideas!"

"Well first of all, you can call me _Her-my-oh-knee_," Hermione said, "-And second of all, you have to pretend nothing happened between you and Draco. We're going to publicly embarrass him through you, okay?"

Hermione grinned; she had read several Muggle novels involving revenge and had always thought of it as impossible. Now she had an opportunity to in fact do so. It seemed all the plans running through her mind seemed to fit together well, like a puzzle.

Her main plan was to allow Draco to become close to Elise, then have her somehow embarrass Draco publicly, something involving their relationship together… and perhaps during the process of it all, they could prank him along the way, with the help of Hermione's extensive knowledge of spells and perhaps Fred and George.

This was going to work.

"-Okay, Her..Hermione?" she finally grasped the proper pronunciation of Hermione's name, "I feel bit cruel though, eez theese plan too much?"

Hermione inwardly agreed, Hermione was a Prefect, after all. Wouldn't this abuse her chances of becoming Head Girl?

Was revenge on Malfoy really worth it?

Well, no, but when did Hermione ever let go? Perhaps it was her association to Harry and Ron that made her feel rebellious. She would not be caught, no. She had ties with certain people, there was no way, if they went about it correctly, that she could get caught. They just had to be _very_ careful.

"No, we're not. If I could describe all the terrible things Malfoy had done to my friends, their families and myself, you would understand. He deserves it," Hermione explained.

Elise looked a little unsure, "Will eet work though?"

"Of course it will."

_Hopefully_, she said to herself as an afterthought.

Harry and Ron has returned to the Gryffindor Common Room after a busy day of Quidditch Trials, only to slump down on the lounges of the Common Room.

"_Well_?" Hermione asked, at her friends who were low on energy, "How were the trials?"

"Exhausting!" Ron said groaning, "I had to try out against heaps of other students who didn't put themselves down on the parchment to try out, but I think I did okay… But I'm not really Keeper material I think, not against the new meat, I don't think I'll stay in the team…"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron, I'll decide that, I mean, don't put yourself down…"

Hermione had realised Ron often degraded himself, perhaps it was because Mrs. Weasley had always spoken of her other son's great achievements more than his own. He had become prefect and been on some dangerous missions with Harry, he deserved some more credit sometimes, she thought.

"Mmm…" Hermione agreed contemplatively as she scribbled Defence Against the Dark Arts homework down, which coincidently was a spell they had long ago used in DA.

It was a shame it had not continued, it was a faster process than the usual classes that also focused on animals and more theory as well as spell work. But now they had Tonks who had accepted the offer to from Dumbledore to fill the position, as he felt an Auror could prepare students for what lay ahead in a well-thought manner. Tonks didn't like setting theory, but it was Ministry regulations…

"Have you two finished your homework?" she asked, as Ron and Harry exchanged guilty looks.

"-There's still tomorrow!" Ron interjected, defending himself and Harry.

Hermione sighed, then said with exasperation, "I did give you those Homework diaries for a reason, you know. Have you even been using them?"

"Sort of," Harry shrugged. "But I'm so tired after - er - sitting in the stands for such a long time, cut me some slack."

"Yeah, and I had to play!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's better to get it done than leave it for later, you know…" she sighed, then continued her work, listening to Harry and Ron talk about nonsense.

Before long, Ron had interrupted Hermione from her studies, moaning about his need for food "I'm starving! I didn't get lunch; want to go down to the kitchens, Hermione with me and Harry?"

Hermione couldn't believe Ron abused his role as Prefect so frequently, why did Dumbledore choose him? He was just as mischievous as Harry, who Hermione had originally thought deserved the position more.

"Ron! You're a prefect!"

Harry grinned at Hermione, "Exactly, if we caught, which we won't," Harry said winking, reminding Hermione of his possession of an invisibility cloak, "You two can explain some rational - er - prefect-like reason as to why I'm down there… and yourselves of course."

Ron nodded and agreement, "Please? C'mon, you look like some food would do you some good."

Hermione thought about her image, the tired, exhausted face she had seen in the enchanted mirror that morning, that had stated, "My Goodness, you need some beauty sleep, love!" She had stayed up until past midnight some nights, some nights lying in bed contemplating over the school week, or studying in the common room.

After being slightly hesitant, Hermione eventually agreed, "Oh alright, but only for a little while, it's almost twelve!"

The boys grinned, it was not often they successfully convinced Hermione to go down to the kitchens. Harry ran to grab his invisibility cloak that had proved to be useful during their time at Hogwarts.

They had all grown since their first year, meaning they all had to, Harry and Ron in particular, crouch low to hide from their shins downwards. They encountered Ms. Norris once when they took a wrong turn.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped in a whisper, "We've been in for almost six full years, you should have known it was _that_ way like I said!"

Ron retaliated, "It's hard to see without light!"

Harry signalled them to be quiet as Ms. Norris lurked by. They had just passed the corridor where the Room of Requirement was. Hermione remembered how useful it had been during DA meetings.

She smiled to herself, but as she looked down the hall as she, Harry and Ron passed to head towards the Grand Staircases, she noticed the door was quietly shut by a girl wearing Gryffindor robes.

Hermione had seen in the lack of light orange hair move as the figure's paled hand closed the door…

Ginny? What was she doing there?

Hermione had swore she had seen Ginny head off to bed, why was she there now? Why had she told Hermione where she was _truthfully_ going? Did this have anything to do with what Ginny had been hiding?

Whatever it was, Hermione promised she would find out another night. At this moment, she could only assume why Ginny had been entering the Room of Requirement…. If it was her after all.

**Author's Note:** Thanks, please R & R! Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
